


¿Quién les necesita?

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: La historia es corta, y hacer un resumen es arruinarla.





	¿Quién les necesita?

Malditas fueran las veces en las que Jason Todd se encontró herido, suplicando atención a sus heridas frente a Dick Grayson.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no saldría tan jodido esa noche como para prescindir de las pocas horas que le quedaban para convivir con su amante como un civil normal.

— Solo procura no sangrar mucho mi sillón —dijo Dick mientras buscaba el botiquín en el baño. Probablemente su brazo necesitaría una sutura.

Por lo menos ya no sangraba. Tanto.

— Nunca he escuchado a Alfred poner semejante escusa para echarme de la cueva.

Unas risas. Solo eso escuchó mientras se recostaba un poco, procurando de verdad no sangrar demasiado.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos y Dick salió de nuevo, con el equipo médico en manos. — ¿Aún le tienes miedo a las agujas,  _Jay Bird_?

Apretó los dientes y se giró para no ver, por favor, ¡volvió de la muerte! No le teme a nada, bueno, no a las agujas por lo menos.

Sintió un piquete y luego nada. Por lo menos procuraba la anestesia.

— ¿Quedará cicatriz, doctor Grayson? —bromeó.

— Siempre es una opción la cirugía plástica.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad escuchó como dejaba las tijeras en su lugar.

Se dispuso a admirar la obra maestra que había hecho con su brazo y... — ¿Qué carajos? —atinó a decir.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Dick, haciéndose el inocente.

En su brazo, Jason Todd tenía pegada una banda adhesiva con el diseño del murciélago cubriendo los puntos que acababa de darle su novio. Se veía tan ridículo que comenzó a reír. Dick le acompañó.

— ¿Qué? Me las regaló Barbs. Y ya que Damian se reúsa a usarlas no creí que a ti te molestara.

Jason solo negó con la cabeza, divertido. — Este definitivamente es el producto más extraño y funcional con el diseño de Batman que he visto.

— De haber sabido que te gustaban hubiera comprado desde hace muchos años —dijo suavemente, y depositó un beso en su frente antes de regresar al baño para guardar el estuche.

— ¿Me darás un dulce? Me he portado bien.

Grayson se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. — Tengo algo mejor para ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Jason coqueto.

— Ajá —, dijo Grayson antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su  _Jay Bird_.

Y así fue como Jason Todd recibió el beso más dulce de su vida.

Sí, malditas fueran las veces en las que llegaba herido a las puertas de Dick Grayson, porque cada vez terminaba un poco más loco —y enamorado—.

¿Quién necesita un caramelo si tienes a Richard Grayson?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era un Drabble para la JayDick Week Halloween 2016, para el día 8: Free day; escogí el tema de "Caramelo".
> 
> Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo).


End file.
